Meine Ehre heisst treue?
by Gladwags
Summary: A meeting between the Good Doctor and Standartenfuhrer Hans Landa


**Hey guys, hope you like this one.**

**I'll have translations and what not for the german you find at the bottom :D**

**So.. Read, Review and enjoy **

It slithered through the moonlit streets of Berlin, down Alexanderstraβe then through the dark drug dealer's alley and into Prinz-Albrecht Straβe. A group of unknowing victims had stumbled towards it from the Geheime Staatspolizei headquarters, into the darkened street, then it took hold of them, blinding them until the sirens sliced through and they hastily marched back into the looming building. War was upon them.

Standartenführer Hans Landa sat behind his desk, his light blonde hair ruffled and his orphan blue eyes glazed from long, restless nights. Lecter was getting to him; he couldn't stand chasing this invisible enemy. He stood solemnly, walking over to the window he stared out into the street. Landa failed to notice the man standing on the other side of the abandoned street, dressed in a fine black suit and white fedora. Nor did he notice the maroon eyes that bore into Landa like a fire. The man's name: Hannibal Lecter M.D

Lecter slipped back into the foggy darkness as Landa marched out of the gothic, Germanic building. Tomorrow he would pay Landa a visit.

Landa awoke in a cold sweat. He couldn't get the visions out of his head; the blinding white lights, a sickle, a hammer. Then the darkness. That was all he saw, every night.

After a few minutes he regained his senses and looked around his room. His heart stopped as he noticed the expensive linen envelope sitting on his bedside table. Written on it, in beautiful copperplate handwriting, was: Hans…

Two hours later, Hans Landa was sat outside a small café across the street from the Volksgerichtshof. This was very dangerous for the both of them.

Landa stood, straightened his grey Sicherheitsdienst tunic, and customarily saluted the man who walked towards him. This was dismissed with a wave of his perfectly manicured hand.

"Hans, It's a pleasure to see you. How have you been?"

"Doctor Let's cut the Stierscheiße and get to the point shall we?" Lecter's eyes burned with anger, if there were two things in this world he despised in the world it was dark windowless cells and the rude. The doctor threw a few francs onto the table and guided Landa out of the Café and into the busy street. He was scared; Hannibal Lecter had killed fourteen Gestapo agents- that the Sicherheitsdienst knew about.

"I see that you still care so much about that corrupt, fascist government of yours that you refuse to remove that gold NSDAP badge and Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves." Hannibal grimaced "Didn't you get that for murdering that Newman fellow, Hans." It wasn't a question, Lecter knew about what happened in the Newman case.

"I didn't murder him, he conspired against…" Landa was cut off from his defence by the doctor's tutting. "Hans you know as well as I that Herr Newman would never deign to Wehrkraftzersetzung crime and he defiantly would never conspire with a group of barbarians like those Jewish Poles." Lecter paused; Landa's mouth opened slightly as he tried to make a rebuttal but was unsuccessful. "You say that I am the monster, but you're as much of a monster as I am." Lecter simply smiled showing perfectly white, sharp teeth as Landa realized that they had entered the courtyard to the Reichstag. "See the home of your 'perfect' Aryan government, Hans, you know what they do is wrong why do you stand up for them?" the Standartenführer was speechless, he had never heard anyone go against the Reich so publically- in his presence let alone in the courtyard of the Reichstag. The doctor laughed, it was a rich hearty laugh that not many experienced and remained alive. "Hans, you don't really believe Goebbels propaganda that much, do you? I have thought many things about you Hans but I never thought of you as Naïve." Hans was shell shocked he had never been spoken to before in this way, until now. Then fury and rage boiled up inside him.

"I'll have you shot for this; how dare you speak to a Standartenführer in that way? You should be given away to the Totenkopf divisions for this. This is high treason. I will not stand for…" the doctor sighed in irritation and Landa's voice became muffled when the cloth descended upon his mouth and he tried to reach that dagger which hung from his belt. The Doctor took it out of its sheath and twirled it in front of Landa's face until the Standartenführer had lost all consciousness. Landa had started to become tedious to the doctor anyway, if he had heard one more thing about the brilliance of the third Reich and it's supremacy he would have killed Landa then and there but he might as well keep the game going. Landa needed to get more fun out of life.

**Okie-doke, so that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. As promised the translations and explanations for the German: **

**Alexanderstraβe- The street in Germany where the main Police Headquarters were.**

**Prinz-Albrecht Straβe: The street in Berlin which held the main offices for the Gestapo, SS, SD etc.**

**Geheime Staatspolizei: The Gestapo, or Secret State Police, was a political arm of the police that lived by their own rules and laws.**

**Standartenführer: A Colonel in the Schutzstaffel (SS)**

**Sicherheitsdienst: The SD, A security and almost police force of the Allgemeine SS**

**Volksgerichtshof: the Nazi _''People's court''_**

**Stierscheiße: Bull shit**

**NSDAP: Nationalsozialistiche Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (NAZI party)**

**Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves: One of the highest german WWII medals that could be received **

**Wehrkraftzersetzung: The main types of crime that was dealt with in the Volksgerichtshof. E.g. Defeatism and Treason against the Third Reich**

**Totenkopf:The SS death squad divisions, mainly used in Concentration camps.  
**


End file.
